Conventional cable networks often support retrieval and playback of content from multiple different sources. In certain instances, there may be so many different ways and sources from which to retrieve particular content, it can be confusing to a subscriber.
For example, a subscriber operating a set-top box in a cable network environment may be able to tune the set-top box to a respective QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulated) channel to play back a scheduled television program available to multiple subscribers in a service group. Via a decoder, the set-top box decodes the scheduled television program and displays it on a display screen.
As another example, the subscriber can operate the set-top box to retrieve and playback the same content via video on demand. In such an instance, a portion of shared cable bandwidth is allocated to transmit the requested video on demand content to the respective subscriber. The set-top box tunes to the allocated channel, decodes the video on demand content, and initiates play back of the video on demand content on a respective display screen.
Conventional playback of content is not limited to receiving content over so-called QAM channels. For example, a subscriber can subscribe to IP (Internet Protocol) services enabling the subscriber to retrieve content as data packets transmitted over the web or Internet. Via communications over a respective IP data channel, the subscriber may be able to retrieve and playback the same content from a 3rd party content service provider such as Netflix™, Hulu™, Amazon™, etc.
One way to notify a respective subscriber of available content is through a content guide. For example, a cable network provider can produce a first channel guide indicating when different content is available for viewing on respective cable network channels; the cable network provider can produce a second channel guide indicating content that is available for viewing video on demand content; the cable network provider can produce a third channel guide indicating content that is available for viewing on a storage device such as a DVR in the set-top box; and so on. The user must typically access each of the different guides to learn of available content.
In certain instances, a subscriber may also subscribe to receiving over-the-top content from a 3rd party content service provider such as Netflix™. In this instance, the 3rd party content service provider can produce yet another content guide indicating over-the-top content available for viewing by a user.